Fancy Bucket
Fancy Bucket is aaurapisode of Sponge Bob SquarePants. In this episode, Plankton makes the Chum Bucket into a fancy restraunt, and it becomes very popular. Its sister episode is Video Games. Characters: SpongeBob Squidward Mr. Krabs Plankton Karen Sandy Plot The episode starts with Sandy ordering a Krabby Patty to go. Squidward gives the order to Sponge Bob. We cut to Plankton, who is hiding onto one of the Krabby Patties, and is planning to steal it. However, Sponge Bob grabs the Krabby Patty, so Plankton clings to the bottom of it. However, when Sponge Bob places it on the grill, Plankton screams with pain. Sponge Bob grabs Plankton and flicks him out of the restaurant. We cut to Plankton in the Chum Bucket, looking out his window, watching Sandy go out with a bag, presumably carrying the Krabby Patty. He complains to Karen that he never gets any customers, and she suggests to change the food and to renovate. He agrees with the idea, but wonders what "theme" to go with. He sees Mr. Krabs throw away an issue of "Restaurant Bottom." Plankton sneaks near the trash can, and sees that it's the "Top 100 Restaurants" issue. When Plankton sees that all of the Top 10 are fancy restaurants (except for the Krusty Krab, which is #1), so he decides to make the Chum Bucket into a fancy restaurant. We cut to the Krusty Krab, where Mr. Krabs is watching construction workers work on the Chum Bucket. Squidward and Sponge Bob come over, just in time for the grand opening of the Fancy Bucket. Squidward sees that the Fancy Bucket needs a new waiter, and that it pays more than the Krusty Krab. He quits his job at the Krusty Krab, and becomes a cashier there. Mr. Krabs walks away and says that it was a foolish choice and no one will go there. Sponge Bob calls him back, and we see a very long line to the Chum Bucket. There's a title card for two months later, and no one has come in. Mr. Krabs closes the Krusty Krab, and says that it's probably best if they get a job at the Fancy Bucket. When they walk in, they see many people are dining there, including Sandy. They also see that Squidward has a huge grin on his face when he takes people's orders. They go in to Plankton's office, where they ask for a job. Plankton gets a huge evil grin on his face and says they can be chefs, if they make him each a Krabby Patty. They both refuse, saying they'll get jobs somewhere else. Plankton then says there are no job openings anywhere else, so they decide to give in. However, Mr. Krabs whispers something in Sponge Bob's ear before they begin. They both say they need ingredients, so Plankton sends them off to go get them. When they exit the Fancy Bucket they are giggling. We cut to Plankton serving everyone Krabby Patties, however when they take a bite, it's not a patty, it's wet sand and worms. They all run out of the restaurant, and Mr. Krabs says he has real Krabby Patties, and they rush to the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs then declares the Krusty Krab now re-opened. There's a title card for two months later, and everything is back to normal: People eating Krabby Patties, Sponge Bob manning the grill, Squidward being an unhappy cashier, only the person orders a "turkey with the most exotic and rare spices," and we see Squidward giving that order to Sponge Bob, who gives it to Plankton. Plankton starts preparing the meal, saying "I hate my life." Category:Episodes